Together Again: Sequel
by ladolcevita06
Summary: Sequel to "Together Again" which tells the story of Alex OC /John Cena. Here's a link to the original: /s/2381340/1/Together Again
1. Boston

**Hello everyone, I'm back, and my have things changed! It's so funny, I was looking back on the first part of this story, "Together Again" that I started writing seven years and finished about four years ago. I instantly got the writing bug and felt like writing a sequel to "Together Again." I don't watch wrestling anymore, I haven't in couple of years so I am absolutely outdated when it comes to these new wrestlers and story lines. I literally just got back into writing, so I will try to post every couple of days or so. Not sure yet what my premise/plot is going to be, trying to figure that out along the way. If you're interested, here's a link to the first story that will really help you get to know the characters. My writing style has definitely changed and even I shook my head in some of the ways in which I wrote the story, so don't mind that! Haha. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! As always, reviews are appreciated and I'm still in the process of coming up with a title, so for now it'll just be "Together Again: Sequel."**

**Link to "Together Again": s/2381340/1/Together_Again **

**Disclaimer: No one, except for Emma & Alex :o)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Boston"**

_3 years later..._

It was a sunny, bright Saturday morning, perfect for traveling.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" shrieked Emma as she ran from her room to her mother's room. Alex looked over at her as she packed the small suitcase sitting on the bed.

"What's wrong Ems?"

"How does this dress look? Do you think Daddy will like it?" Emma twirled around and modeled for her mother. She decided to put on a baby blue smock dress with an intricate flower design, blue sandals, and a tiara on the top of her head.

"You look beautiful Ems! Daddy is going to absolutely love it," Alex said with a smile.

"I also have a surprise for him Mommy!" exclaimed Emma clapping her hands in excitement.

"Oh! What's the surprise now?" Alex asked intrigued.

"I can't tell you. Because then you'll tell Daddy. And it's a surprise!" she said laughing. She ran out of Alex's room.

Alex shook her head laughing. They were getting ready to travel to Austin later that afternoon to spend time with John while he was on the road. It was also an opportunity for Alex to meet some of the new wrestlers that the WWE had hired the last couple of months. She didn't get to travel as often as she used to because of Emma, but she didn't complain, she loved spending time with her little girl.

"Emma! We have to be out in 30 minutes!" Alex called out as she finished packing.

As the airplane landed at Austin International Airport, there was nothing Alex could do to contain her daughter's excitement.

"Mommy, let's go!" Emma said already attempting to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Baby, sit still. The flight attendant hasn't told us anything yet. If you unbuckle your seatbelt, they're going to send us right back home and we won't be able to see Daddy," Alex said looking at her daughter right in the eyes.

That was all it took to settle Emma down. She quickly stopped and folded her hands neatly on her lap.

Alex smirked to herself as she took out her phone and turned it on. She checked her messages, and sent a quick text to John letting him know that they had landed. He was supposed to be picking them up from the airport and then from there they were going to head straight to the arena.

After debarking from the plane, Alex and Emma headed down to the escalator to the arriving terminal. Alex mentally thanked herself for managing to only pack one suitcase as she saw the large group of people forming around the baggage claim. They quickly looped around until Emma caught sight of her father.

"Daddy!" Emma yelled pulling away from her mother's grasp and running in the direction of her father.

John, clad in a pair of basketball shorts, signature Cena shirt and a baseball cap, turned in the direction of his daughter and walked in her and Alex's direction. He caught his daughter in his arms and held her up for a hug.

"Hi Princess!" said John laughing. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Daddy," said Emma as she hugged him back. Alex had stopped as she watched both of them and smiled. She caught John's eyes and walked over to them giving him a slight wave.

"And I missed you too," John said with a smile as he reached over and lightly kissed his wife on the lips. "How was the flight?"

"It was good. Except for Emma being all fidgety, it was pretty smooth with hardly any turbulence," she said.

"Oh Emma," John said as he looked over at his daughter. Emma buried her head in his shoulder. John laughed. "All right, let's head out of here. You guys hungry?"

"Yes!" Emma said nodding her head.

"All right then, we'll make a stop before we head to the arena," John said. He grabbed Alex's hand and all three walked out of the airport.


	2. Family

Sorry for the long delay! It's hard thinking of plot lines and balancing life! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: "Family"**

Alex winced as she watched John in his match on the monitor of his locker room. He was wrestling The Big Show in the last match of the night at the WWE houseshow. She watched him being thrown out of the ring hitting the ground hard.

"Mommy, is Daddy okay?" Emma asked behind her. Alex turned her attention to her daughter.

"He's fine. Aren't you supposed to be playing with your dolls?" she asked picking her up and walking over to the toys scattered on the floor. She didn't approve of Emma watching her father wrestle at such a young age without understanding what was going on. In fact, she didn't like traveling with her daughter on the road. Alex preferred to leave her with family when she went away, preferably no more than two days at a time. She sat her down and then joined her on the floor.

"Come on, let's play some more," Alex said taking one of the dolls and brushing her hair.

John opened the door to his locker room and walked inside. He had already stopped by the set up medics station backstage where he received five stitches for a cut on his forehead caused by his match.

"Daddy!" Emma greeted him as she got up from her spot on the floor and ran up to him.

"Hey Princess," John said patting her on the forehead. Alex got up and walked over to them.

"Ems, come on. Let's go pick up your toys while Daddy gets ready," she said. Emma nodded her head and walked back over to her toys.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked John touching his shoulder.

"I just have a massive headache right now. I need a shower," he said rubbing his forehead. He had won his match with the Big Show, much to the dismay of most of the fans out in the audience that night who had boo'ed him throughout his match.

"Aw baby," she said kissing him on the cheek. "We'll let you go and get ready to head out of here."

"Okay," he said kissing her on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said smiling. John walked past her in the direction of the shower.

About an hour later, John had packed his duffel bag and was ready to go.

"All right, you ready?" John asked pulling on his hoodie.

"Yeah," Alex said closing the zipper to her bag. Emma had fallen fast asleep on the couch. John took his duffel bag and walked over to the couch and picked up his daughter.

They walked out and greeted the people they passed good night as they made their way to the parking lot where John's rental car was parked.

"Let me drive John," Alex said as they approached the car. Although he would've hesitated to this since he would've preferred driving over his wife, John was extremely drained. He fished the keys out of his pocket with his free hand and handed them to Alex.

After getting settled in and driving past the group of fans that waited outside for a glimpse of the wrestlers, they finally made their way to their hotel. It was a quiet ride, mostly, with some small talk. The couple had grown accustomed to each other, becoming comfortable enough to share those quiet silences that often drew couples apart.

Alex parked the car and they made their way inside to John's room. They were both used to the glances they received, on account of John's fame, so when they were getting them from some of the hotel guests, they ignored it and made their way to their hotel room.

"You have no idea how excited Emma has been to see you," Alex said as she walked out of the bathroom and started to change into her nightwear. Emma was sleeping the bed next to theirs and John was on his laptop.

"She hasn't slept in her own bed these past couple of days, and she's been working on a surprise for you," Alex said as she finished getting ready and climbed into bed next to John.

John chuckled. "Well, I can't wait to see what she has in store. I missed her, I missed both of you."

"We missed you too. I missed you. This is the longest you've been on the road," Alex said. And it was true. John was usually on the road no more than three or four days at a time before making a stop at home for about two days, on a good week. But because of his projects other than wrestling, he hadn't seen his family in two weeks.

John put his laptop on the night table beside him. "Come here," he said. Alex scooted herself and sat in between his legs. He kissed her neck and Alex closed her eyes at his touch. John wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"It's been a hectic two weeks. I'm drained Alex. I need a vacation," he said softly. "But everything I do, I do for you guys. I wouldn't be here without you two."

"I know," Alex responded. "Don't worry, we'll plan something soon."

"I can't wait," he said nuzzling into her shoulder. "God, I missed you so much."

Alex stayed quiet and just soaked in his embrace. She wasn't sure when he would be getting back home, but she planned on enjoying every single moment with him as much as she could. For now, it was just about enjoying the little moments within their small family.


End file.
